Les nuits sans nom - MHA
by Haru-carnage
Summary: Un thème sept à dix minutes pour écrire cent mot dessus avec une tolérance de dix mots. Telles sont les règles de l'atelier drabble du [Collectif NoName]
1. Ordinaire

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, mais à leur auteur.

* * *

La sanction était tombée, il était ordinaire. Sans pouvoir. Alors que les alters pullulaient sur terre. Lui restait normal, sans don apparent. Hormis sa grande mémoire. Mais ça ne comptait pas. Pas aux yeux des adultes. Pas aux yeux de son rêve. Celui de sauver les gens avec le sourire comme le faisait son idole. Il pleura en regardant à nouveau, un sauvetage de cet homme. Il était condamné à reste à l'écart. Fini les rêves et ses espoirs. Il voulait se rassurer, mais rien. La réalité était bien cruelle. Ordinaire, il était ordinaire. C'était la pire chose au monde.


	2. Poudre

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi.

* * *

C'était de la poudre aux yeux, tel était la pensée de la jeune femme. Himiko adorait se battre, sans son alter. Car elle ne trouvait pas très utile. Puis, elle n'avait jamais voulu l'avoir. Quand elle voyait le jeune Izuku Midoriya. Elle n'avait qu'une seule envie. Le serrer et le voir saigner. Elle rit tout seule. Elle avait envie de le voir progresser, de lui dire qu'elle serait là pour montrer qu'il y avait de mauvais côtés à ce monde. Car pour rien au monde, elle ne cesserait pas d'être une vilaine. Bien qu'un baiser de la part de cet agneau pourrait peut-être la faire changer d'avis...


	3. Ceinture

Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

* * *

Un sourire s'afficha sur le visage d'Izuku Midoriya. Mei Hatsume avait fait une ceinture digne de lui. Avec un tas de gadgets qui rendrait ses futures actions héroïques encore plus belle. La jeune femme de la section technique avait assuré. Il l'attacha fièrement autour de sa taille. Il remit la capuche de son costume. Il sourit à la demoiselle et lui fit un petit signe. C'était une façon ridicule de remercier. Mais il avait vu son modèle faire. Comme il était son héritier, normal qu'il utilise certaines choses. Le jeune héros se trompait en imitant son idole... Il n'était pas lui après tout...


	4. Papillon

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

* * *

Yuuga sourit, il était magnifique, comme d'habitude. Il le savait bien. Mais comme le papillon, il était sorti de sa réserve pour s'approcher des autres. Il avait voulu être un ami de ce garçon. Comme tous les autres. Il sourit discrètement. Car le jeune homme aux origines françaises était en vérité très intimidé par ses camarades. Son masque derrière lequel il se cachait, était à présent brisé. Il avait gagné la reconnaissance de ce garçon, et une promesse de goûter aux fromages de son pays natal... Ce qui était un bel effort de la part d'un Japonais pure souche comme ce garçon.


	5. Poésie

Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

* * *

Minoru rit aussi discrètement que possible. Il avait une excellente idée pour voir les filles nues. Bien sûr, il évita d'en parler à Shoto ou Katsuki. Ces deux-là ne savaient pas y faire. Toute la poésie du monde n'était rien face à la vie des splendides femmes qu'étaient les jeunes héroïnes en herbes. En numéro un, la belle et intelligente Momo. Il marcha tel un ninja, frôlant les murs. Il croisa des garçons, bien entendus. Mais à plusieurs, il ne pourrait rien voir de ses courbes dont il rêvait souvent la nuit. Il devait régulièrement se caresser seul pour faire disparaître les vapeurs de ses rêves...


	6. Ombre

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

* * *

Fumikage sourit, il adorait les moments où le ciel était en partie couvert. Pas qu'il aime la pluie. Mais son alter aimait les ombres. Il était fait d'ombre. Une partie de lui qui bougeait avec facilité. Souffrant les jours de grandes chaleurs. Le jeune adolescent à la tête de corbeau se mit sous un arbre. Sa participation à la fête du sport de Yuhei l'avait mis en avant. Il avait su saisir cette chance que lui offrait d'avoir aidé Izuku Midoriya. Ce drôle de garçon qui semblait à la fois si différent et si semblable aux autres. Ce garçon attirait les regards, c'était indéniable...


	7. Capitaine

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

* * *

Il était devenu le capitaine, le numéro un. Enfin. Il sentit ses flammes devenir encore plus puissante. Il montrerai aux autres héros qu'avec un peu de patience et de travail. On pouvait être au sommet. Bien sûr, le héros de flamme ne céderait pas sa place facilement. Ses pour ses enfants, pour l'espoir de cet avenir que ces petits portait qu'il était numéro un. Se frotter à des vilains puissants, il était paré à les renverser. Même si sa vie s'en retrouvait menacé. Il mènerait cette barque jusqu'au bout avec toute la puissance de son alter... Endavor était un homme heureux...


	8. Tentation

Disclaimer : les personnages ne sont pas à moi.

* * *

Bakugo posa un regard sur Deku. C'était vraiment difficile de pas céder à la tentation de l'ennuyer un peu. Pourquoi ? Parce que la tête de type était un vrai régal pour ces yeux. Il voulait revoir cette peur. Mais cet abruti lui faisait peur. Il avait envie de le planquer sur le mur plus proche. De mordre ce cou si pâle. Il le marquerait. C'était sa proie à lui. Personne ne l'aurait. C'était un serment qu'il se faisait. Il sentait que cette tête de salade y perdrait le nord... Le faire gémir sous ses coups de reins était la récompense ultime rêvé pour lui...


	9. Relier

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

* * *

Relier une ville à une autre n'était pas compliqué pour n'importe quel citoyen. Il suffisait de prendre les transports en commun ou y aller à pied. C'était la voie qu'avait décidé de suivre Izuku Midoriya. Il pourrait voir un héros en action peut-être. La ville était toujours si animée, il l'aimait, malgré ses côtés sombres. Il respira à fond, une nouvelle journée commençait. Il avait hâte de revoir ces amis, et même Katsuki qui l'insultait.

« Tout ira bien, plus ultra... »

Il levait le poing en tremblant un peu. Les vilains le surveillaient, car il était étrange à leurs yeux.


	10. Gland

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

* * *

Quelles têtes de glands, tous les mêmes, il ne pouvait pas être comme les autres et avoir le saint-graal. Non, il était obligé de continuer à étudier avec cette tête d'abruti de Shoto Todoroki. Le fils du nouveau numéro un, gloire à lui. Maintenant, il avait la plupart des gens à ses pieds. C'était lui qui devait être admiré, lui qui était le plus fort. Il fusillait du regard les autres de la classe. Même tête d'ortie l'avait. Il deviendrait héros, et qu'importe le temps que ça prendrait, il serait au sommet. Deku n'aura qu'à pleurer dans les jupes de sa mère.


	11. Vague

Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

* * *

La frontière entre le bien et le mal est bien vague, Iida le savait très bien. Il était le frère d'un grand héros, il serait à son tour le digne héritier de sa volonté. Il se l'était juré en reprenant le nom de code de son aîné parti trop tôt. Il secouait la tête. Il devait faire son deuil de ce guide. De ce phare dans l'obscurité qu'il avait été pour lui. Il lui manquerait encore, mais il devait avancer. Se relever et sauver les gens. Il était rapide pour les protéger du danger. Pour se protéger du danger des vilains.


	12. Myriade

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

* * *

Il y avait toujours une myriade de choses à faire. Himiko n'avait pas le temps de profiter un peu de ses nouvelles personnes à imiter. Elle ricanait, elle prit la forme de l'autre fille qui contrôlait la gravité. Elle était légèrement plus petite qu'elle. Pourtant, elle se sentait incroyablement forte dans ce corps. Puis reprenait sa forme avec un sourire sadique. S'associer à cet homme lui apportait beaucoup d'amusement. Elle ne cesserait de lui en être reconnaissante. Pourtant, c'est sous la peau d'une inconnue qu'elle faisait les courses normalement, tout ça parce qu'on lui avait confisqué ses chéris. Ses couteaux...


	13. Magie

Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

* * *

La magie de l'humour, ce n'était pas un art facile. Il avait pourtant essayé pour plaire. Car on disait que femme qui rit, c'était une femme à moitié conquise. Sauf que ça ne fonctionnait pas avec lui. Il avait beau inventé des histoires qu'il trouvait comique, tout ce qu'il avait comme récompense, c'était des baffes sur ses joues. Ça faisait mal à la fois à son visage et sa fierté. Pour lui, c'était normal d'avoir les filles à ses pieds. Mais ces méthodes étaient archaïques. Mineta avait encore du boulot pour plaire. Mais tant qu'il ignorait qu'il se trompait, il se ferait frapper.


	14. Bureau

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Ship : Ochako x Hanta

* * *

Ochako, épuisée par sa longue journée, s'installa sur le bureau. Elle n'avait pas la force d'aller jusqu'à la chaise. Elle ne vit pas arrivé non plus le jeune homme arrivé, il posa près d'elle un tas de dossiers. La main frôlant le postérieur de la jeune demoiselle. Cete dernière planta son regard vers le jeune homme. Elle sourit son amant de toujours était là, la caressant.

« Merci, je saurai rendre ta faveur ce soir dans nos draps.  
\- Pourquoi attendre ma douce, ce bureau me semble tout à fait confortable pour nous unir maintenant. »

Elle acquiesça et s'allongea doucement alors que la virilité de son aimé fit son entrée...


	15. Fantasme

**Disclaimer :** les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

 **Ship :** Shoto x Izuku

* * *

Feu et glace, des pouvoirs plus que fascinant à ses yeux… Tellement qu'il ne put s'empêcher d'imaginer la main gauche glacée parcourir sa peau nue. Izuku Midoriya frissonnait. Inquiet, l'objet de ses pensées se tourna vers lui et sourit brièvement. Sous la couche de glace de Shoto, se cachait un brasier qu'il finirait par connaître pour mieux sentir chaud et froid peindre des chemins sur sa peau pour finir par le posséder dans une union dont il ne pouvait que rêver. Il déglutit, son imagination commença à s'emballer. Il finit de s'habiller pour courir, rester trop longtemps ça serait céder à l'envie qui le piquait.


End file.
